Secerts & Country Music
by Falling.into.the.sky
Summary: The Uleys adopt a daughter, Cassy. She's a country music-loving girl who's always had a good family, and is so very polite. But does she know too much? And what secert is she hiding? Not sure about the rating. NOT AN IMPRINT STORY! ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Adopted

**Hey, so this is the product of being in Delaware while it rains and you have nothing to do except play on the computer and read (and write) Fanfics. And I'm sorry, but right now I'm experiencing writer's block for the other 3 stories I'm writing. I don't know why I'm publishing this, cause I have a million other stories yet to be published, and this is only the first chapter (although, it's 4 pages on Word!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't do disclaimers. **

**Cassy POV**

I sighed as I watched the trees go past. I'd lived in Goldendale, Washington, my entire life, up until a few months ago. My parents were both killed in car crash, when a driver's car spun out of control, and struck them head on. At least, that was the official story. I knew the real story was far more scary than that. They had been killed by vampires. I couldn't protect them, and I knew their deaths were inevitable since the vampires had smelled them. I was put in to an orphanage until now. Now, I was being moved to the La Push reserve, because that's where my adoptive parents live. Ugh.

"We're here, hun," said Judy, my social worker. I sighed again. "Hey. It's all right, eh?" Judy was Canadian, and even though she had moved to Goldendale quite a few years ago, she never did lose that accent, even though she did incorporate American slang with Canadian slang.

"Ya, sorry…"

"Hun, there's no need to explain yourself. Just, try and be nice, eh? Get to know them before you shut them out, eh?"

I gave an indignant "Hey!" that she ignored as she climbed out of the car and grabbed my suitcases. I stayed in the car, staring at the small house in which I was to live in for the next 2 years of my life. Then, I would be 18 and old enough to get my own place.

Judy turned around, halfway to the door, when she noticed I wasn't following her. "Hun, come ON! We don't want to keep them waiting!" I let loose _another_ sigh, and climb out. We walk towards the door, which swings open to reveal a scarred woman with jet black hair down to the middle of her back, which went nicely with her tanned skin. I didn't really stare at her scars, because I have ones just like it, 3 long claw marks that twisting from the back of the left side of my collarbone across my stomach to the front of my left hip.

"Hello, you must be Cassandra! I'm Emily." She smiled, and I smiled back, although my smile was smaller. I saw her eyes flash to my clothes, but they were back at face within a second. I was wearing shorts and a Taylor Swift concert tee, with running shoes and ankle socks on, even though it was drizzling and about 60 degrees. The clothes showed off my pale skin, although I was also covered in freckles, which seemed at odds with my dirty blond hair that went a little below my shoulders and my grayish-green eyes.

"Actually, I go by Cassy." We walk into the nice kitchen, and I could smell blueberry muffins. "Yum, are those blueberry muffins?"

"Yes, I made them for you, and some of the guys are coming around later. Here they are." She pulled the pan out of the oven, and placed them in front of me. "They're kind of big, I know, but..." Her eyes widened when she realized that I was on my second muffin. "Oh…um, I'll show you your room now."

It was the first in the hall, and right next to it was the bathroom. "There's a bathroom in Sam and I's room, so this can be yours, although some boys from the res like to come here, and will probably use this bathroom too." When I actually stepped into the room, I gasped. Judy had set my bags on the floor, and my guitar, my Fender CD-60 Dreadnought Acoustic guitar, was placed delicately in the corner. The room was painted in soft blues with a bay window and window seat. The curtains were a snowy white that matched the bed spread. There was a book shelf, a dresser, a night stand with a radio/CD alarm clock on it, and a closet. The walls were bare, but I could just picture my posters and pictures and things all over them.

"Is it alright?" Emily seemed a little frightened of my reaction, as the only sound I had made was a gasp, and I hadn't moved since we had entered the room. In response, I whirled round and captured her in a hug, thanking her for it. I saw Judy smiling at me over Emily's shoulder.

"Thank you, Emily. This is amazing! You didn't have to do this for me!"

"Oh, it's no prob-" She didn't get to finish, because at that point, a man came in the door. He was tall, over 6 feet, tan, with crew cut black hair, and he had on shorts and a t-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles. "Ah, Sam, this is Cassy and the social worker Judy."

Judy leaned in and whispered to me, "B'y, he's deezed, eh?" By now I had known Judy long enough to know that deezed was a Canadian slang word for muscular. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hello. Do you like your room?" Sam's voice was a deep rumble, and I was about to answer when my phone went off. My ringtone changes from time to time, but last time I checked, it was 'Are You Happy Now?' by Michelle Branch. The song that played, though, was Thug Story by Taylor Swift.

_Hey Hey, T-Swizzle {T-Swizzle}  
And T-Pizzle {T-Pizzle}_

I'm like 8 foot 4  
Blond hair to the floor  
You shawtys never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore  
No I ain't got a gun  
No I never really been in a club  
Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug  
I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night  
You out clubbing but I just made caramel delight  
T-Swift and T-Pain rapping on the same track  
It's a thug story, tell me can you handle that?

I rolled my eyes and picked up. "Monique, WHY did you change my ringtone?"

"Aw, girl, don't be a hater!" Monique had lived in Goldendale her whole life, but she still seemed to talk differently.

"Seriously, Moni, sometimes I think you're purposely trying to make me crazy, or at least trying to make people _think_ I'm crazy."

"You know me well, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes again, even though she couldn't see it. "Moni, hun, I can't stand here all day going in circles with you. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Then she hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a few minutes with my eyebrows cocked.

After slipping the phone back in my pocket, I turned back to the surprised crowd. "Sorry, Monique is slightly clinically insane. Um, anyway, uh... ya, I do like my room, thanks, Sam."

This seems to bring them back to life. That, and the fact that two oversized boys had just banged into the kitchen. Emily immediately moved the muffins from the counter to the table. Sam smiled at me and said, "You're welcome," then he moved to the table with the boys.

Judy smiled, collected her bag, and said, "If you could just sign these, I'll be on my way, eh?" I sat at the table and helped myself to another muffin while Emily and Sam signed my papers. Then, the one person here from my past left me alone with the people of my future.

I was on my third muffin when one of the large boys, who were dressed exactly like Sam, spoke up. "So, who are you?"

"Cassy."

"Cassy…?"

"Cassy Scoria-Uley."

The boys turned their heads towards Sam. "Yep, we just adopted Cassy. Cassy, these pigs are Jared and Paul."

"Pigs?" I ask, turning to look at the muscular boys that were scarfing down muffins just as fast as me, eyebrows raised.

A different boy then the one who had questioned me before answered. I think his name was Jared. "This is my 6th muffin."

I laughed. "This is my 8th. I had two before you guys came in." The guys stared at me in disbelief and respect, when, yet again, my cell phone went off. This time, it was a text so the ringtone was different than before. And, luckily for me, Monique didn't know how to change this tone. It was the chorus of 'Play Something Country' by Brooks &Dunn.

_Crank up the band, play the steel guitar.  
Hank it up a little, let's rock this bar.  
Threw back a shot; yelled: "I'm a George Strait junkie.  
Ah-ooh-hoo, play somethin' country.  
Ha-ooh-hoo, play somethin' country."_

Once again, everyone stared at me as I read the text.

'_Blub Blub, fishies!'_ from Monique.

I texted back, '_r u crazy? ill txt u bak l8tr'_ Then, I brought my face up to the others.

"Sorry. It was Monique again, and I think she's lost it this time. Anyway, um..."

Sam looked over at the clock, and stood up. "Guys, it's time to go back to work. See ya later, Emily, Cassy." He kissed Emily, smiled at me, and ushered Paul and Jared out the door.

"Em, I think I'm going to go back and unpack." I stood up and grabbed a muffin.

"Ok, dear."

I entered my room again, and just stared at it for a few minutes. Then I unpacked. First I put away my clothes and toiletries, then my books. Lastly, I took out all of my knick-knacks and posters and pictures. The shelf and the tops of the dresser and bookshelf get covered in mementos and trophies and pictures in frames and. I placed the picture of me and my mom and dad that was taken just a week before the vampire scented them, and pile my CDs next to the clock. Then, I'm about to hang things on the wall when I realize I should ask permission.

"Hey, Em, can I hang stuff on the walls?" I shout down the hall.

"Yes dear. You can do anything you want to your room." I smile and duck back into the-_my _room. I immediately find spaces for all of my posters. They're mostly of country stars, like Taylor Swift, Faith Hill, Brad Paisley, Keith Urban, Nine Days, Little Big Town, Rascal Flatts, and Carrie Underwood, but there's also some rock 'n' roll posters, like AC/DC and Van Halen. I don't cover all the walls, and there are space in-between the posters. But I leave a large gap in the corner by my guitar. Once all my posters are up and the only thing left in my bag is my music sheets, I tackle the corner. Using blue painters' tape, I mark off a large box that stretches from one wall of the corner to the other. Then, I start deco paging music sheets of the songs I have memorized and mastered onto the box. These songs include 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's, 'Let It Be' by the Beatles, and 'Don't Panic' by Coldplay. Of course, there's room to add more.

I lean back on my heels and smile, satisfied by my work, and whisper, "I think I'm going to like it here."

**Yep, that's it. There will be more! I hope. Probably. I don't own anything that you don't think I own. (duh). Review please, blah blah blah….**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Sorry! I'm sooooooo sorry, but this isn't an update. See, I won't be updating any of my stories until the end of November because I'm participating in NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's National Novel Writing Month, and there's a challenge to write a 50,000 word novel by the end of November. But don't worry, at the end of November there will be an actual update.

Oh, and if you're on NaNoWriMo yourself, there's two things I want to tell you:

Add me, I'm

Get your but off Fanfiction, AND GET BACK TO WORK!


End file.
